


A night in the Queen Mansion - Boys

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: The girls are finally gone. All of them. This never happens...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A night in the Queen Mansion - Boys

The day started as one of the loudest days in the Queen mansion. The girls were everywhere, their boyfriends following closely behind. And this doesn't mean just the Queen girls. The Merlyn girls and Liv were also along for the madness that was moving day. After helping the girls get everything downstairs and into the cars, William, Thomas, Wes, and Owen all sat back with Theo, Robbie, and Richie. The parents and boyfriends could handle the rest, whatever that may mean.

Moving started around 7 AM that morning, and by the time the boys were done, it was already near 6 PM. The day was already over and they hadn't had a minute to take a break since they woke up. But now, they should have the rest of the night to do whatever it is that they want to do. The girls were off doing whatever it is they do, meaning it was the first night in Queen history that the boys owned the house. Rosie wasn't even home because she was having a sleepover with Sylvia. Their parents wouldn't be home until late. And that's assuming they would be home at all tonight. This would finally be their chance to have a traditional boys' night.

"Well," William looked at everyone in the living room around him, "I'm going home."

Thomas gave him a wave as he made his way towards the door behind him, "I'm with you. Jade's waiting on me."

Owen and Theo looked at each other, then at the older two trying to leave. "What about boys' night?" Theo asked.

William and Thomas turned to look at him. They didn't say anything, they just waited for him to continue.

"We have the house to ourselves."

Thomas and William exchanged a look.

"We can do whatever we want!"

"I already do what I want. One of the perks of growing up." William stated, aiming for the door again.

"If you leave, you'll miss out on all the fun," Owen told him.

"What fun? The fun of being yelled at by my wife when I come home late?"

Thomas shrugged. "Sounds like fun for anyone who isn't you."

"And Jade?" William looked at Thomas again.

"Yeah, Will's right. We have people waiting." Thomas agreed. "But you guys have all the fun you want."

"But we can't have a nerf fight with just 5 of us." Richie sighed, holding up a small nerf gun.

"You really gonna break their spirits?" Wes asked, holding up a nerf gun of his own.

"Where the hell did you even get that?" Thomas asked, walking back over and taking the nerf gun from him.

"Robbie gave it to me. He has a box full."

Everyone looked over at Robbie, he nodded to confirm what Wes said.

"So," Owen stood up and looked at everyone else. "We doing this thing or not?"

* * *

An hour passed. The house was filled with discarded nerf bullets, guns, and even a few bombs made from socks that were folded into a ball. It was a mess that no one would want the parents coming home to. Luckily, there was no chance of anyone coming back before they had a chance to clean everything. As long as nothing bad happened before the nerf battle was fully over, they would never have to worry about getting caught with a messy house.

This is the moment where you would expect something to go wrong, but luckily nothing ever did. They got to finish their battle and clean up all of the stray bullets with time to spare. The way they spent that time though...That might get them into some trouble.

"Let's...build a fort," Robbie suggested, looking at all of the others.

They all exchanged looks, then agreed.

Thomas and Wes stacked chairs and moved the other furniture in the living room so they would have space. William made sure things were built on a strong foundation, no one wants a fort breaking down on top of them. Owen and Theo made some snacks for the fort, all of them unhealthy. Richie and Robbie brought down every single blanket, sheet, and pillow that they could find. Most of these blankets and pillows belonged to the girls. They weren't home right now, they didn't need them to go to sleep tonight.

It took them all another hour to make the perfect fort, and within 15 minutes, they were all bored with it. There really was nothing special about a fort. Not after you've already eaten the snacks that Oliver hides from them. And definitely not after an epic nerf battle.

Though, before they could get into their next act of random boy, there was a knock at the door.

Richie crawled out of the fort in the middle of the living room and walked over to the door. He opened it up to be greeted by Zoe. She gave him a sweet smile and bent down to be face to face with him.

"Richie, do you know where William is?"

He nodded, pointing towards the living room. He stepped out of the way so Zoe could walk inside. She froze when she saw the giant fort in the living room.

"Will?"

Inside of the fort, William was the one frozen. Everyone else was staring at him, knowing he was in trouble for not calling and telling Zoe that he would be late.

"Yes?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Building a fort."

Zoe nodded, crossing her arms. "I think it's finished."

William crawled out of the fort and looked up at Zoe. "Do you like it?"

"We're going home." She told him, "Clay's in the car." With that, she was back out of the house.

William looked back at everyone in the fort, then over at Richie. "Have a good rest of the night." He told them before quickly following Zoe out.

* * *

About 30 minutes went by before there was another knock at the door. The boys all looked at each other from inside of the fort. Thomas sighed.

"That's probably for me." He said, crawling out of the fort and making his way to the door. He opened it up to be met by Jade.

If you think that seeing a tired mom Zoe is terrifying, Jade was probably 10 times worse.

"You get lost?" She asked.

"They asked me to stay."

"You didn't text."

"I forgot," Thomas answered. Not a lie. He did forget. But don't think that just because it isn't a lie that he isn't in trouble.

"Are you planning on coming back soon?" 

"Yeah." He nodded. Jade waited for him to continue. He looked over at the fort, seeing a few heads peeking through the entrance. "I'm leaving." He gave them a wave before taking his coat from the rack and following Jade out.

Theo sighed. "And then there were 5."

* * *

As the number dropped, so did the ideas of what they could get into next. At one point, Wes had gotten a phone call that there was an emergency at Verdant so he had to leave. So there really wasn't much left that 4 could do. Especially when 2 of the 4 were under 12.

Theo and Owen decided to start putting away whatever evidence there was of the unhealthy snacks. Richie and Robbie had already given up from the sugar rush and passed out on the couch, outside of the fort. So not only was it just the 4 of them left, but Theo and Owen were somehow the ones left to clean up the mess of the fort.

"What if we just left it up?" Owen asked, looking back at the fort from the kitchen.

Theo shrugged. "Your parents probably won't care much when they get back. They could just ignore it until the morning. Meaning we could ignore it until the morning."

"That's what I was thinking." Owen agreed, sitting the popcorn bowl on the counter. "I'm going to bed." He said, heading towards the stairs.

Theo nodded. "Me too." He agreed, walking over to the large reclining chair in the corner of the living room.

* * *

About 3 AM, Oliver and Felicity had finally made it back home. As soon as they walked into the house, they noticed the fort and the three boys sleeping in the living room, not even inside of the fort. Though the design and model of the fort were quite impressive, this was not something they expected to see in their house when they came back. They should have at least considered it a possibility, but the girls are usually the troublemakers. At least this was just a fort.

"Where is everyone else?" Oliver asked in a whisper, looking around to see if any of his boys were around.

Felicity shrugged. "Tomorrow's problem."

Oliver nodded in agreement.


End file.
